


Cuddling

by robindrake93



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, POV Third Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Percy and Luke cuddle in the bath.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035222
Kudos: 94





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Percy is 18. Luke is 25. 
> 
> Click "Hide Creator's Style" to turn the font to black. Don't reupload/repost my fics.

When he got home from work, Luke followed his nose through the small house and into the bathroom. Something smelled absolutely delicious. He had been hoping it would come from the kitchen but what he found in the bathroom made him forget all about food. 

There was Luke’s husband, lighting the candles placed on every surface, completely naked. The candlelight danced enticingly off his scared brown skin. As Percy lit candles, the water was filling up the bathtub with steaming hot water that fogged up the mirror. Percy jumped in surprise when he caught sight of Luke. His surprise melted into happiness. “You’re just in time,” he said. 

Luke crossed the threshold to take his husband in his arms. He brushed his winter cold lips against Percy’s warm ones. The kiss was slick and quickly brought Luke from cold to hot. “So what’s the occasion? Our anniversary is in August so it can’t be that…” 

Percy gazed up at Luke with stars in his eyes. There was so much love held in Percy’s gaze. Then his lips curved up in a mischievous smile. “Why do I need a special occasion to spoil my husband?” He pushed off Luke’s coat and immediately pulled his t-shirt over his head. “You’ve been working hard all day...and I missed you.” Percy stood on his tiptoes and puckered his lips for another kiss. 

Luke was more than happy to oblige. He thanked his lucky stars that he and Percy escaped together before Luke was forced to become Kronos’ host. Now he was a logger in a small coastal village far to the north and Percy was a househusband. 

Percy did whatever he wanted to; he was not a pet that Luke kept shut up in the house. He fished a little, selling his catches in town. He babysat the neighbor’s kids twice a month; more when they needed the money. And he was the author of children’s books. These last ones were picture books that he swore up and down were for his baby sister Estelle, but Percy always saved a copy of his books to put on their shelf. 

And lately...well...lately they’ve been hoping for another reason to have picture books. 

Percy’s knuckles brushed against Luke’s abdomen, traced the V of his hips. He popped the button on Luke’s jeans. The way he kissed Luke was absolutely filthy. Then he backed away, toward the bathtub, a smile on his kiss swollen lips. “We should get in before the water gets cold.” 

Luke hurried out his jeans. His boxers hit the floor a heartbeat later. By the time he was naked, Percy had shut the water off and was sitting in the tub. He left a space behind him for Luke to climb into. Luke eased into the hot water, sighing as it relaxed his sore muscles. Logging was hard work and a hot bath with his husband sure beat taking a Tylenol and lazing on the couch until the pain left enough to be useful at home. 

Percy nestled in between Luke’s legs. He leaned back against him, resting his head against Luke’s shoulder. “Do you like the bath bomb? It’s a new one.” 

So that’s why everything smelled like cinnamon and oranges. For the first time, Luke took his eyes off of Percy long enough to register that the water had a slight orange tint to it. “It smells good,” he said and trailed kisses from Percy’s neck to his ear. 

Percy gave a soft laugh and sighed contentedly. He caught Luke up on how his day went and listened while Luke relayed his day. They talked about what they would have for dinner tomorrow. All the while, they exchanged kisses and ran their hands over each other’s scarred skin. 

As they spoke, Luke couldn’t help but notice that Percy was sighing a lot. It was that same, content and happy sigh that he’d been giving since they got into the tub. “You must really be enjoying this bath bomb,” Luke said, fishing for what had his husband so happy. As far as he could tell, Percy’s day had been the same as usual. 

“Well,” he said slowly. “I guess we _are_ kind of celebrating.” Percy stretched luxuriously before relaxing against Luke. He brought one of Luke’s hands down to splay against his abdomen. “I’m pregnant,” he said, voice excited. “We’re gonna have a baby.” 

For a second, Luke’s brain short circuited. He almost didn’t dare to believe. They’ve been trying for more than a year to get pregnant - or rather get Percy pregnant - and it was not an easy thing to do even though all of Poseidon’s children could become pregnant. But Percy had said it was so and Percy wouldn’t trick Luke like that. A wild, fierce, warm joy filled Luke. “That’s...” He couldn’t think of a word that encompassed all of his feelings. So Luke tipped Percy’s chin up and kissed his husband. He marveled that beneath his palm, curled safe in Percy’s body, was their baby. Their future.


End file.
